Floating body transistors are transistors with an electrically insulated transistor body and may be used in logic devices or as storage transistors in memory devices, for instance in DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memories).
For instance, capacitor-less DRAMs may include memory cells with floating body transistors. An information or state of an individual memory cell is determined by the concentration of charge within the body region of the floating body transistor. Reading and writing an information from or into an individual memory cell may be accomplished by activating a corresponding bit line, a corresponding source line and/or a corresponding word line. The source line may be electrically coupled to a first source/drain region of the floating body transistor, the bit line may be electrically coupled to a second source/drain region of the floating body transistor, and the word line is electrically coupled to a gate electrode of the floating body transistor.